


You Can't Be Serious!

by Tired_Ellie223



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Ellie223/pseuds/Tired_Ellie223
Summary: "Y'know those rumours about that god in our village? I heard that his resting place is in the woods, and other travelers try to go there but never return.""At least we get tourist in this place, but with those kids we might as well lose all of them.""How about we send them to the woods, so they can try to get the deity?""Y'know it's not bad idea maybe we get that bad reputation off of here!"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. At least we're sticking together

It was silent in the small house the group of brothers hasn't awaken yet. They we're asleep except for one who is was currently putting his sword away he quietly left the room and head towards the front door of their home. The pink haired male grumbled as he head into the village center to buy some things that are in the market; the whispers of the village people is all he can hear with his pig like ears to which his red eyes glared even harsher as he walked.

Techno knew what they were talking about, they were talking about him and his family since they weren't considered 'normal.'  
He was half human and half piglin, so they were afraid that he would start something and destroy the village, which he can do, but always chose not to do it because where would his brothers get their supplies? His twin brother, Wilbur is also half piglin and human like him and finally; the youngest out the three of them is Tommy, he's a flower nymph. They are a strange bunch, but they are family even if they come from different backgrounds. Except the people in the village don't like them because of their loud and chaotic nature; it can't be helped since Tommy always has energy and can't stay still for a long time and if he did he'd move a lot and be moody, so he goes outside a lot and messed around until he tires himself out. Wilbur would be able to handle it since he can stay still for long periods of time so he can also go outside with Tommy and supervise him, but there are times where he joins in and messes around with the boy. Then there's Techno, and no matter how intimidating he can appear to be; he is social awkward and can't handle being in large groups with people he doesn't know. He also has to be outside to get some energy out when it's a calm day.

Techno walked up to a stand where they were selling vegetables, and bought a 2 bags worth of them. He hummed after paying and began to walk to another stand until he was interrupted by someone placing a firm grip on his shoulder, "Hey there Technoblade!"  
Techno glared at the man who touched him, he doesn't like it when people he's not close with touch him, it was an older man he was one of the guards in the village and always asked Techno to join them. The reason why is because Techno has made a big name for himself for being merciless and very skilled fighter for years, he's 21, and has been always aggressive, but in reality he's only doing it to protect his brothers. Techno always refused to join since he doesn't the like people in the village who always called his family 'freaks' or 'uncivilized.'  
He pulled away from his hand and mumbled out a greeting, "How are you doing, son?" He asked the pink haired male to which he responded with a grunt and ignored him, Dale, always tried to be friendly to Techno and he was almost convinced him to join, but Dale only wanted Techno and not his brothers; he would also make small comments about his appearance which made him absolutely livid and begin to ignore him.

"Your hair is getting longer, boy, perhaps you should cut it short?" He said trying to start conversation with him; meanwhile, Techno just walked up to a booth and bought some flowers for Tommy since he wanted a new batch to be grown in their garden. Techno hummed in acknowledgement but never replied in words. He walked over to another booth, with Dale still following talking about he should 'get rid of his jewelry since it would distract his training' and then the conversation shifted to the old deity of the town which got Techno's attention since he loved mythology and old tales, he quickly bought a book and quill for Wilbur.  
He turned his head towards Dale and carefully rearranged the things he had in his arms, "Tell me about the deity, Dale" he asked calmly and Dale brightened up since he got him to say something.  
"Right! So this is an old tale we have here and it's that there's this once was a deity who lived here with us long ago, he was a kind one and helped the people with anything they needed. He was a old spirit deity which many have tried to find, but they could never so you can imagine the surprise when he began to appear near us!" He said and began to walk to which Techno followed. "We began to call him the 'Father of Life' since he brought in many animals and plants into existence. The towns people built him a temple in the woods as a thank you, for assisting them in their time of need" he explains as their walk began to head towards the entrance of the forest and Techno swore he could feel something old and powerful resting deep into those woods.

"After five years of peace, everything going well until the animals began to disappear and the plants were withering to decay which made the people panic and they quickly went to the temple, asking and begging for the Father of Life for answers and what was going on. It turns out the he was using the towns people for his own benefits which made the townsfolk angry at him and so they gathered everyone and they sealed him away in the temple that was built for him. He says and points down the pathway that lead deeper into the woods.  
"After many years have passed out village still thrives, but there's a rumour that he's still resting in there and he can feel the earth still and can still escape if anything felt off, so if one day he does return we have the festival and wear the masks so he can't be able to harm us since it was said he also wore a mask." Dale finished off with a smile and looked at Techno who kept staring at the woods before turning to look at the man.

"Thank you for telling me, Dale, have a good day" he says bluntly before turning around to hear back to his home. The sun was already out, so he knew his brothers were already awake waiting for him to come back home. "Wait Techno!" He called out to the male, but he didn't look back and continued walking home.  
When he arrived home he heard yelling which made him sigh and slammed open the door which startled his younger brothers, and when he finally saw them he swore he was very close to hitting them.  
Tommy had a knife in his hand and was yelling at Wilbur with a bunch of flowers sprouting from his body and was on one side of the table who was leaning over it. Meanwhile, Wilbur was on the other side of the table and was holding a chair trying to keep him away from him. The two boys stopped what they were doing at looked at Techno when they saw the door open, and Techno simply walked over set the items down the the table in front of them.

_"If neither of you apologize right now then we are not going to go explore a temple in the woods later on today"_


	2. Great! We're waking up the dead!

It was a silent breakfast which was strange since they were always loud, and a plate or two would be shattered, but nothing was broken or being thrown at. Tommy was shuffling around in his seat as he reached for the flowers that Techno had bought him, and Wilbur grabbed the book & quill that was there too.

Techno stared at them as he put the plates away, after they were cleaned, and sat back down at the table with them, "What seems to be the problem now?" He asked bluntly as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. Tommy and Wilbur stared at each other before looking back at their older brother, "U-uh well you see, Technoblade" began the flower nymph as he hesitantly looked down at his flowers before looking back up, "It's about the temple in the woods......we shouldn't go there, when we woke up this morning one of the other nymphs came, and told me that something has been resting there for a long time."

Techno hummed and nodded before looking over to Wilbur, "What about you?" He asked his twin and in return his twin stared back at him before copying his posture and his movements, "The festival is two days away, and we are not going to wake up some ancient being and allow the thing destroy the one thing that is fun is this damn town" he grumbled out before glaring at the table. Techno closed his eyes before answering, "I am aware about the deity in the temple, and as it turns out, Wilbur, the festival was created in honor of said deity" he says calmly before looking up at them.

Techno stood up from the table and walked over to the hallway and opened a door which lead to the storage room; it has a bunch of supplies in case they wanted to stay outside for awhile and it had their swords. "You guys don't have to come with if you honestly don't want to come. I'm not mad I just want to know why you guys were quiet and acted like someone died" he said while stepping out of the closet, and walked back to his brothers. Tommy exhaled loudly and smiled at Techno his bubbly personality was back and immediately threw himself off of the chair he was sitting on, "Thank goodness, I didn't know how long I would've been able to stay sitting there" he shouted as he grabbed his flowers and began to inspect them too see if they'll be able to plant them or not. Wilbur looked down at his hands and sighed before standing up and giving Techno and Tommy a small smile, "I appreciate that, Tech, I really do" he says meanwhile their older brother rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his face too, "What a bunch of nerds" he says before throwing a wooden sword at Tommy.

He looked at it before looking back at Techno with an excited look on his face, " Wait! You're gonna let me practice with you!?" He yelled as he jumped on his feet. Techno groaned and rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the house, "Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind about the practice" he said with a huff; Tommy quickly ran after his older brother with the sword in his hand.

Meanwhile, Wilbur stood there for a moment and stared at the the ground, he was thinking about something he read before he snapped out of his thoughts when a loud noise of a sheep being called out and the sounds of Tommy screeching, "WILBUR COME GET YOUR STUPID ANIMAL BEFORE IT ATTACKS ME AND I HIT IT WITH THE SWORD" Wilbur quickly ran out of the house and towards Tommy and Techno.

"YOU LEAVE FRIEND ALONE YOU STUPID FLOWER BITCH! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG" he shouted at him."IT IS DOING SOMETHING WRONG, EXISTING" He shouted back until there was a loud 'thud' and him cussing out in pain.


End file.
